


Секс. Виски. Стайлз Стилински

by Azure_Cosmea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Cosmea/pseuds/Azure_Cosmea
Summary: Клуб, горячие тела, алкоголь. Заманчивое предложение от красивого парня. Опоздание, новый сотрудник... стоп, что? Дерек?





	Секс. Виски. Стайлз Стилински

Тяжелые биты резко отдавали в ушах, казалось даже, что музыка была везде – проникала во все уголки тела, текла по венам, заставляла сердце биться быстрее, а дыхание – сбиваться с ритма. Потные, разгоряченные тела притирались друг к другу на танцполе, запах мускуса, алкоголя и дыма смешались воедино, представляя собой неповторимый аромат, присущий только местам, подобным этому. Дышать было почти нечем, голова кружилась из-за атмосферы вокруг, и вовсе не обязательно было пить, чтобы опьянеть вмиг: само место пьянило.

Дерек Хейл сидел за барной стойкой и неспешно потягивал виски с колой, окидывая незаинтересованным взглядом толпу. Все равно здесь нет для него ничего нового, ведь лет десять назад он едва ли не жил вечеринками и тусовками в клубах. Но время идет, потребность в подобных увеселениях сошла на нет, да и сил, честно говоря, тоже не осталось. Что не мешало ему время от времени все же прийти в Джунгли и зависнуть на часок-другой: помогало отвлечься от рутины и зарядиться энергией. Хотя, зачем лукавить? Дерек ходил сюда очень даже целенаправленно – чуть ли не каждую пятницу в клубе появлялся этот симпатичный шатен с молочной кожей и россыпью родинок. Один раз Дереку даже удалось рассмотреть вблизи его глаза: красивый оттенок карего, в свете мигающих огней они казались ему цвета виски.

Все эти несколько месяцев, как Дерек сюда приходил, парень постоянно появлялся в обществе друзей – милашки с ямочками на щеках, ее бойфренда, парня с кривоватой челюстью и щенячьим взглядом, а также клубничной блондинки, которая, судя по всему, была либо очень близкой подругой шатена, либо все же они встречались, ибо ну кто будет сидеть у парня на коленях, верно? Не будь парень занят, то Дерек бы уже давно пошел познакомиться, но у него было железное правило не отбивать чужих парней или девушек. Так что оставалось лишь облизывать парня взглядом со стороны, а тот словно нарочно крутился всегда где-то неподалеку, периодически кидая жаркие взгляды на мужчину, после чего того бросало в жар и он заказывал очередной напиток и – да-да, льда побольше, пожалуйста. К нему даже начало закрадываться подозрение, что парень намеренно его провоцирует, потому как несколько раз тот проходил мимо и словно невзначай задевал его то локтем, то плечом, то своими длинными, очень сексуальными пальцами.

В этот раз ничего не поменялось – Дерек почувствовал спиной прожигающий насквозь взгляд. Медленно повернувшись с напитком в руке, он наткнулся на озорной взгляд шатена. Тот, с рыжеволосой красавицей на коленях, приподнял стакан с чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим колу или ром, в приглашающем жесте, на что Дерек приподнял свой, и затем они одновременно поднесли к губам напиток. Горько-сладкая жидкость быстро текла по стенкам пищевода, а с виска стекла капелька пота. Затем, ухмыльнувшись парню напоследок, он вновь повернулся к стойке и махнул бармену, чтобы тот налил ему еще.  
Внезапно левое ухо обдало горячим дыханием, что заставило Дерека на секунду напрячься, но столь же быстро расслабиться, стоило ему услышать смутно знакомый голос.

– Секс, виски, Стайлз Стилински.

Парень едва ощутимо прикоснулся губами к его уху, а затем двинулся к скуле, по пути медленно слизывая капельку пота с виска. Дыхание Дерека участилось, а сердце забилось как бешеное, после чего кровь прилила к низу живота.

Резкий звук удара стеклянного стакана о барную стойку немного отрезвил, но мужчина все так же не мог отвести взгляда от парня, пожирающего его своими глазами в ответ.

– Это приглашение?

– В своем роде, да. – Стайлз хмыкнул и положил руку Дереку на колено, проводя по нему все выше и выше. – Нет хочешь познакомиться чуть-чуть поближе? Уверен, мне есть что тебе показать.

На это Дерек ухмыльнулся.

– Не сомневаюсь. Да только не хотелось бы обижать даму твоего сердца.

Парень растерянно моргнул.

– О ком ты?.. – Стайлз оглянулся на свой столик и мгновенно сообразил. – Ты о Лидии? Прости, что ввел тебя в заблуждение, она…

– На тройничок я тоже не согласен, если что, – быстро выговорил Дерек, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдал того, что он расстроен.

Стайлз резко засмеялся, запрокинув голову назад и открывая при этом прекрасный вид на двигающийся кадык.

– Лидия моя сводная сестра и уж точно не в моей лиге. Видишь ли, я недавно сделал тест ДНК, и он показал, что я стопроцентный гей.

Плечи Дерека расслабленно опустились.

– Тогда приятно познакомиться. Дерек Хейл.

– А мне-то как приятно, Дерек. – Стайлз в очередной раз сверкнул глазами в его сторону, а затем направился к выходу из клуба, напоследок проведя пальцами по затылку Дерека. Тот же, сделав последний глоток виски, махнул рукой бармену и пошел за Стайлзом.

Ночь обещала быть долгой и интересной.

***

–Черт-черт-черт, неужели! – В тот момент, как парень выбегал из лифта, туда заходил еще кто-то, поэтому прямо сейчас ему пришлось собирать разлетевшиеся во все стороны листы с его последними разработками. Сегодня был последний день, когда он мог презентовать этот проект, а еще у отдела IT новый начальник, которому его еще не представили, а он уже опаздывает на целых десять минут!

Его уволят. На этот раз точно.

Наконец закончив собирать листы, он пулей помчался в сторону переговорной, в которой на данный момент проходило совещание старшего персонала.

Влетев в кабинет, он тут же был захвачен врасплох: на собрании оказалось куда больше народу, чем он рассчитывал, и уж тем более он не ожидал, что они сделают ситуацию более неловкой для него, резко замолчав разом и уставившись на него.

– Э-э, здрасьте. Прошу простить за опоздание.

Несколько коллег кашлянули, пытаясь скрыть смех, другая часть закатила глаза, кто-то прошептал:

– А вот и наш маленький гений.

– Мистер Стилински! – раздалось с другого конца переговорной, и Стайлз вмиг узнал этот голос. Еще бы, ведь… – Мы как раз обсуждали ваш новый проект, вы очень вовремя. Если вы не против, то покажите нам все, что имеете на данный момент. – На это Стайлз прищурился, но послушно пошел к проектору и вставил флешку. – Кстати, я новый глава IT отдела. Дерек Хейл, приятно познакомиться.

Вот же сукин сын! Еще и лыбится вовсю.

– Взаимно, мистер Хейл.

– Тогда не буду вас отвлекать, можете начинать, – очередная лучезарная улыбка заставила Стайлза поджать губы. У него вдруг появилось непреодолимое желание выбить тому зубы. А потом поцеловать, так уж и быть. Целуется мистер Хейл просто потрясно.

К моменту, когда совещание закончилось, все выглядели уже изрядно измотанными. Глава маркетингового отдела вообще умудрился уснуть и в один прекрасный момент всхрапнул так, что все аж подскочили. Зато стало понятно, что пора кончать с этим и оставить мелкие вопросы на потом.

Пока все медленно покидали помещение, Стайлз сидел на месте и старался не пялиться на Дерека. Но вот все ушли, дверь тихо затворилась, и тут он не выдержал:

– Ты знал! – все его негодование вылилось наружу, а и без того взъерошенные волосы сейчас напоминали собой птичье гнездо. – Знал, что я здесь работаю, и ничего мне не сказал! Боже мой, – Стилински возвел глаза к потолку. – А я ведь флиртовал с тобой, используя Звездные войны и фильмы про супергероев. Мне еще никогда не было так стыдно.

– Ну, возможно, фраза «Дерек, я твой отец» меня очень смутила во время того, как я тебе отсасывал, но в целом вышло очень даже ничего. Не считая того момента, когда ты уснул после этого же минета, не дойдя до самого интересного…

– Нет-нет, не напоминай! – лицо Стайлза покрылось пятнами от стыда. – Было большой ошибкой пить столько этой ночью, но мне было нужно что-то, чтобы набраться храбрости и подкатить к тебе наконец.

– Чему я, собственно говоря, рад, – невозмутимо ответил ему Дерек, подходя ближе. – Иначе я бы до скончания веков дрочил на твой светлый лик, не смея даже подойти познакомиться, потому что у тебя есть девушка.

– Лидия моя сестра, я же сказал.

Дерек потянул его за руку, Стайлз нехотя встал перед ним и посмотрел своими карими глазами на него.

– Что ж… предложение «Секс, виски, Стайлз Стилински» еще актуально?

Стайлз на это ухмыльнулся.

– Разумеется. Только давай без виски, а то так и до алкоголизма недалеко. 

The End.


End file.
